Talk:Autonomous Ultra Instinct (transformation)
Delete Ok, don't get me wrong, I know that the silver hair thing is official, but we should wait until the episode airs or we get a name for this form in a few more days. We didn't create an article for Fused Zamasu days before he appeared only because there was an image of him in a card of Heroes (just like this case), and we still don't know if this form is going to be called Ultra Instinct -Sign-, obligating us to merge the articles again, like I said before, you should please be patient. What “Silver Hair”? Prophecy 15:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind I saw it. But really? That doesn’t look like silver, to me it seems like that just his hair shining like it always does in UI. And we don’t even know if that’s the mastered form. All we have to go on is a low quality image. We should wait until the episode or if DBH releases a card of it. Prophecy 15:24, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it looks like an aura effect, we should create this article when we have more confirmed info. For now it's unnecessary and rushed. 16:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) I don't see the problem with it. We know it exists. There is already merchandise listed for "Ultra Instinct" separate from the "Ultra Instinct -Sign-" merch, so it won't be merged. Also UI -Sign-'s image in DBH does not have an aura effect, it has pure black hair.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:19, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah but that merch image is just a black silhouette. And also, we already have confirmation on the reference they are using for the merch. https://mobile.twitter.com/Herms98/status/962096084850851840 Prophecy 16:28, February 16, 2018 (UTC) This page as stands right now has no valuable information, "Is a powerful transformation with silver hair" is LITERALLY the only text that this page has, it's an infrastub and nonsense to not wait until the form is revealed. It's like this wiki wants to be the first to create an article about everything even if that requires to create pages with less than 500 bytes. 16:58, February 16, 2018 (UTC) We do want to be the first to provide info, we're a knowledge database. The page is small, but is entirely composed of official info.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC) We don’t know what it’s called when completed so “Ultra Instinct (Mastered)” is not official. And again, all we have to go on is a low quality image, and we don’t even know if that’s the form in the image so we really have pretty much nothing to go on. ~~+~ Agreed, we should wait to create articles like this. Besides, more previews for the next episode has been released and no there's no signs of this supposed mastered form: https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1518777202 01:38, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Source for the name? No scan lists the form as "Instinct Complete." In fact, they all list it as "Ultra Instinct Goku." The page should be renamed to Ultra Instinct (Form), right? Because -Sign- is the version with black hair. So Ultra Instinct -Sign- is just a sign of the true form, which is just Ultra Instinct.. Shugesh (talk) 01:54, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Just call it Ultra Instinct Mastered, its even in the next episode title. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:15, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Talk to Neff, he changed it. Though what Herms said it wad Completed Ultra Instinct not Instinct Complete. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 02:35, February 18, 2018 (UTC) LOL that's the header of the page. XV2 scans merely refer to it as Ultra Instinct. Shugesh (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, so what? Are you saying that headers don't matter or are you biased? So if the header on some character databook says "Goku" is his name not Goku? The scans are promotional material and we don't know what the real name is until the Extra Pack comes out. What Herms said wasn't a translation. He was just stating what the form was. Shugesh (talk) 02:53, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Do not think about changing it dude. Not only did an admin change it and he probably has a good reason for it, but the name you came up with to me is not that good. Ultra Instinct (Form), seriously????? That to me is ridiculous because the -Sign- form is a transformation and the Dragon Universe Wiki calls it the Sign form the same thing. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Ultra Instinct (Form). I already debunked Neffyarious' name. Ultra Instinct -Sign- isn't the actual form version of Ultra Instinct. It's a SIGN of the Ultra Instinct form. Hence the name. -Sign-. And the Dragon Universe wiki isn't official in any shape or form, and neither is this one. But I don't believe in lying to people and children on the internet. I intend to change anything wrong for the better with more accurate information. Shugesh (talk) 03:39, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm.....I am interested in your point of view, how is a name lying to people on the internet? Anyway, back to the main topic, Neff hasn't even said a word on why he changed it. Let him have his voice heard, have a vote on your name before changing it to see if people agree, then change it. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Herms called it Instinct Complete in his translation.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:31, February 18, 2018 (UTC) And yet we don't use his translation for Vegeta's new transformation? Huh. Double standards, much? I say we do what you did to Vegeta's new form. We label this as an unofficial title. It'll keep everyone at least content. ExyleCage (talk) 22:23, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, the problem with his translation is that it is not the title to the form ITSELF. What is on the front of the card is the title the character is known as. The back shows the forms' names. Do you guys even play SDBH???? While I do not understand what they're saying that well and rely on Herms' translations as much as you all do, I at least play the game to understand some of its context. I might hae to say this in the Beyond Blue talk page thank you very much. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:38, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't see anywhere in that link where Herms calls it "Instinct Complete". Prophecy 22:42, February 18, 2018 (UTC) A better picture for you. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Ah thanks Prophecy 22:48, February 18, 2018 (UTC) He addressed this in a tweet. Here's the proof. ExyleCage (talk) 01:29, February 19, 2018 (UTC) We have confirmation! Official merchandise calls it "Son Goku (Ultra Instinct)". Thats it. No fancy name like "Instinct Complete" or "Mastered Ultra Instinct", just "Ultra Instinct". https://mobile.twitter.com/Herms98/status/965394256729796608 Herms also mentions that when the scan said "Instinct Complete", that it was not giving a name, but rather it was simply stating the fact that Goku had completed UI. So there we go. Prophecy 02:08, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok ok. But the problem with this name still stands. It's so indescribable and confusing to me. Like how are we going to describe it in pages? Do a vote first! SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 02:43, February 19, 2018 (UTC) The name is straightforward and simple. You're the only one confused tbh. But we should merge the pages. Shugesh (talk) 02:47, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Accident So, I tried to fix the name of the form back to "Ultra Instinct (Mastered)" after someone changed it to "Ultra Instinct (Form)" (which is redundant), and it made all of the information on the page vanish. I tried getting it back, but it didn't work. Could somebody please help with that? ExyleCage (talk) 17:54, February 19, 2018 (UTC) No one cares on your personal opinions on the name of the form. We promote facts on this wiki. Do you want to know the facts? All official material refers to Goku's new, silver-haired form as Ultra Instinct. The black-haired form is referred to in all official material as Ultra Instinct -Sign- because it is the SIGN of Goku's new form. Herms98 supports this on his Twitter: https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/965394256729796608. Shugesh (talk) 17:57, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if you're kidding or if you just don't pay attention to the edits. Nobody agreed on the name 'Ultra Instinct (Form)'. The name Herms showed said nothing about it being called "Form". It called it MASTERED. It wasn't an opinion and I would thank you to not be a jerk about it. And since when has this wiki ever promoted facts? Most of these pages have provisional titles. ExyleCage (talk) 18:08, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Herms actually stated on his twitter that the official merchandise doesn't mentioned Mastered for the silver-haired form. The merchandise only calls it Ultra Instinct, and the black-haired Ultra Instinct Goku figurines were called Ultra Instinct -Sign-. You'd know if you took the time to read his Twitter. The only reason I called it Ultra Instinct (Form) was because this wiki has three Ultra Instinct pages: the technique, -Sign-, and the transformation, but it seems Neffyarious has opted to just remove the (Form) part when describing the transformation. And I have no respect to you after you were extremely rude to NegativeSymptom. And this wiki acknowledges when names are fan-made. Educate yourself on the series before you get preachy, dude. Shugesh (talk) 18:19, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I was in no way rude to ANYONE. I am just very blunt, and the fact you were just hypocritical toward me proves how rude you are. I never said it was CALLED Mastered. I just mispoke. Calling this literally ANYTHING involving the terms Transformation and Form would show redundancy due to the fact Sign is ALSO a transformation. It doesn't matter if it's an UNMASTERED transformation or a MASTERED transformation. They're BOTH transformations. It's too confusing to people who aren't one of the freaking editors. Furthermore, you claim I need to educate myself on the series? Where the heck is there any mention of the freaking series in this conversation? The new form hasn't appeared yet. You're just angry because your stupid little title was denied. You turned this into a personal attack toward me when I've been trying to make the wiki less confusing. And, no. This wiki does NOT normally label ANYTHING as provisional. The only reason it STARTED was because Herms called it out less than a month ago. I suggest you "educate yourself on the series" before you get all preachy. ExyleCage (talk) 20:58, February 19, 2018 (UTC) It's not at all confusing. Saying it's confusing is like saying False Super Saiyan confuses people. "This wiki does NOT normally label ANYTHING as provisional." yet all fanmade names are acknowledged now. I don't care WHEN it started, it happens now. And "You're just pissed because your stupid little title was denied." nah, YOUR title was denied. Mine just got the form part deleted like I wanted. Shugesh (talk) 04:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Just came back to remove the swearing from my posts. This argument is still over. We both lost. Neffy ended it and gave us both a warning, so this is done. Have a nice day. And, no. That was NOT sarcasm. I legitmately mean for you to have a nice day. Although I disagree with you, I refuse to argue anymore. I hold no grudge. ExyleCage (talk) 16:21, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Merging Pages Seeing as how both Ultra Instinct -Sign- and Ultra Instinct... whatever this is called... are both the same transformation, why don't we merge the pages and label -Sign- as a variation of it? It would keep the wiki less confusing and give us a reason to have (Transformation) in the name. This would also clutter the wiki less. That being said, I also believe we should do the same with the Super Saiyan through Super Saiyan 3 transformations, seeing as how Toryama has stated that they're just powered up versions of Super Saiyan . I'll take the Super Saiyan idea to the talk page. ExyleCage (talk) 16:29, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Users of this form So we know that this form gives you white eyes, white hair, and the ability to use Ultra Instinct. I just gotta say, doesn't this fit the description of the angels? Could the angels also potentially be using this form 24/7? I'm not saying we should list any of the angels as users of this technique, but maybe it should be noted somewhere that the only other (mastered) users of Ultra Instinct also have traits similar to this form? Just a thought. Gildeds (talk) 19:47, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Angels have purple eyes, blue skin, and white hair. Ultra Instinct has silver eyes and silver hair. They're not the same. Orion (T-B- ) 22:20, February 23, 2018 (UTC) 1. Angels don't have purple eyes. 2. Toriyama's original art for the form has the hair/eyes as white. Gildeds (talk) 17:47, February 24, 2018 (UTC) What color would you say this is, then? EDIT: Also this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, and this. Lay off the ExperGamez videos. Orion (T-B- ) 17:49, February 24, 2018 (UTC) How about Supreme Kais? They have white hairs too. Zamasu too. ConTraZ VII (talk) 01:08, February 24, 2018 (UTC) The difference is we know the angels use Ultra Instinct and share some aspects with the form Goku is using. Shin has white hair, but he doesn't have the ability to automatically dodge anything, and his eyes are black. Gildeds (talk) 17:47, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Multiple Stages When did goku had black-and-white aura for Ultra Instinct, as stated in the trivia ? ShahZeb17 (talk) 06:49, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Check the gallery. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 08:18, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Broly movie I think it's very iffy to include the brief moment in the blue transformation where goku's hair is pale. The eyes having pupils has less significance in the film as they appear and disappear constantly and there's so much artistic licence taken with visuals it's more suitable for a trivia note than an inclusion. In the same transformation his aura turns green and red. It's like that random thing for a week where news stories were saying Vegeta briefly turned Legendary because his hair briefly turns green when turning Super Saiyan. And I thiiiink there's an interview or something out there that they purposefully excluded the two higher forms because they wanted to avoid the "limit-breaking" of Evolution and UI. And that anything that looked off like Gogeta's aura or the colour changes were purely artistic choices. MOS2015 (talk) 17:27, January 31, 2019 (UTC) One image in the gallery twice I removed one of the two images of Ultra Instinct Full Body Goku from the gallery because their was two in there, and I even said so in my edit summary then Dragon puts it back. I want to know why? The one I removed was the same image that has under it Full Body shot of Ultra Instinct Goku, except it didn't have that. English Dub Name I mean, only Beerus referred to it as "Autonomous" Ultra Instinct. It may be not even part of the name, but maybe just a phrase of how "godly" it is? I dunno. We'll have to wait until other characters say the name to know if it's official or not. And even if it is, I would understand why they stretched the name: In the Jap dub, the form's name is "Migatte no Gokui" and that takes quite amount of words to say, and the English dub wouldn't be able to lip-sync it without the "Autonomous" into it. JUST MAYBE, I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC)